Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an apparatus and method for cyclic redundancy check.
Cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is an operation mode using a cyclic binary code for detecting an error which is generated during data transmission. CRC is usually performed by dividing data into units of blocks at a transmission station, by adding a cyclic sign, which is obtained through calculation of a polynomial after the blocks, in surplus to the data, and by transmitting the sign-added data. For this, a reception station calculates the received data in the same polynomial with the transmission station and then finds a transmission error from whether the same cyclic sign is obtained as done the transmission state.
A general CRC apparatus takes a very long time for completing CRC due to the serial characteristics of CRC mode, reducing an amount of processing data.